Speakin' of Love
by TheDcComicsNerd
Summary: "I'm in love! I'm in love! And I don't care who knows it!" When Crutchie falls hopelessly in love and declares it to the cool New York night, he's not expecting anyone to hear it, nor is he expecting the short but sweet brotherly conversation that follows.


**A/N: This was written for the Newsies Pape Selling Competition!**

**My favorite Newsie would probably have to be Crutchie (I feel I can somewhat relate to him because of the fact that I am constantly hurt and it's usually a leg that is hurt, haha)(Seriously, a couple of my nicknames are "gimpy" and "wounded bird")**

**_Prompt: Your Newsie falls in love, with their true love._**

**_Object: Vaudeville Tickets, Dialogue: "Life is tough", Color: Blue_**

**_Word Count (not including Author's Note): 1,150_**

**_(Don't mind the atrocious grammar in the dialogue. I was trying to put the way they speak into text so it looks quite funky, haha!)_**

**Without further ado, here's my first ever Newsies fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I do, however, own an awesome Newsies shirt that I bought at the show last week.**

* * *

"I'm in love! I'm in love! And I don't care who knows it!" Crutchie called out into the cool night air as he hauled himself up to the rooftop, a dreamy smile still plastered on his face.

He stood up on the roof of the lodging house, admiring the view of New York. Crutchie was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice his brother sitting on the opposite side of the roof and was startled to hear someone chuckling about his proclamation of love.

"So, youse finally found yourself a goil, eh?" Jack said with a grin, standing up to walk over to Crutchie.

"Jack! Youse nearly scared me half to death, ya nitwit!" Crutchie exclaimed, punching Jack lightly on the arm. Then, sobering, he meekly said, "So, uh...youse heard that, huh?"

"Crutch, I think Brooklyn heard ya," Jack said with a chuckle.

"Oh, uh...heh heh," Crutchie laughed sheepishly, rubbing his neck nervously. "Well, ya see, um.."

"Hey, don't worry about it, little bruddah," Jack said, slinging an arm around Crutchie's neck. "So, tell me about this goil youse is so madly in love with."

"Oh, well, her name is Samantha. She's nice and uh...oh, who am I kidding? Jackie, she's the most amazing goil I evah met! She has a smile as sweet as buddah, the most amazin' poisonality, heck, she don't even care that I's a crip! She's the kindest, most wonderful goil I evah met! Oh, and her eyes, don't even get me started! The most amazing blue eyes I has evah seen! Sparkling like the ocean! Oh and-"

"Okay, okay Crutch. I think I gets the point. She sounds like an amazin' goil," Jack said, cutting off Crutchie's lovesick rambling before he talked his ear off.

"Youse don't even know the half of it, Jack," Crutchie said, beginning to drift off into his love induced dream state once again.

"Hey, if youse keeps this up, we may have ta start calling ya Romeo," Jack said jokingly. Crutchie just stared off into the distance, looking like a lovesick fool.

"Hey, uh, Crutch? Crutchie? Is anyone home up there? Hello?" Jack called to his friend, waving a hand in front of his face. When he still didn't get a response, he resorted to a more effective means of getting Crutchie's attention.

"CRUCTHIE! SNAP OUT OF IT YA LOVESICK SONOFAGUN!" he all but yelled at Crutchie. Crutchie was snapped out of his daydream and turned to Jack with a startled look on his face.

"Seriously, Jack! What is it with youse and startlin' me any chance ya get?"

"Hey, it ain't my fault youse is goin' all lovey dovey daydreamy on me!"

"I ain't goin' all lovey dovey daydreamy!" Crutchie said indignantly.

"Crutchie, I have eyes. I ain't as stupid as all youse thinks, ya know. Youse have got it bad."

"Got what?"

"Youse is head ovah heels in love, Cructh!" Jack exclaimed. He then proceeded to carefully ask, "Tell me, what's so special about this particulah goil? I mean, she sounds nice and all, but what's that really special thing about her that makes ya love her so much?"

Crutchie began to get that lovestruck look in his eyes but Jack was quick to stop him before he went into another daydream.

"No no no no no! Youse ain't goin' off into anuddah daydream until youse tell me what makes this goil so special," Jack said. It worked and Crutchie shook his head lightly before hobbling over to a corner of the roof and sitting down, leaning against the railing. Jack walked over to Crutchie and sat down next to the younger boy.

"Oh, Jack. Samantha, she's just, I dunno. Somethin' about her just...clicks. She's so understandin', so carin', she ain't quick to judge. It's crazy, I know, but right from the very beginnin', I felt some sort of...connection with her. Life is tough, but when I's around Samantha, all my worries, my pain, everythin' just seems to melt away and I know that everythin'll be alright, as long as I's with her," Crutchie said with a dreamy sigh. "Is this how youse felt when ya foist met Katherine, Jack?"

"Just about," Jack said with a dreamy sigh of his own. They sat like that for a few minutes and a comfortable silence fell upon them, each thinking about the woman they loved.

Crutchie decided to break that silence after a few more minutes.

"Hey, Jack?" Crutchie asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Crutch?" Jack replied.

"I remembah youse sayin' somethin' about fallin' in love with Kath in Miss Medda's theatre and I know this may seem stupid but it seems like that theatre's been a sort of good luck charm for ya. I was thinkin' about takin' Samantha ta see one of Miss Medda's shows sometime. Whatdya think?"

Crutchie kept his eyes trained on the other side of the rooftop as he waited for Jack's response.

"Ya know, that don't seem like a bad idea! In fact, I think I may even be able to get a couple of those vaudeville tickets from Miss Medda fo' ya," Jack said with a light smile.

"Youse really thinks so?" Crutchie asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up at this prospect.

"Yeah! I'll go talk ta Miss Medda tomorrow. I's sure she'd be happy ta help my bruddah out!"

Crutchie couldn't contain his happiness any longer and threw his arms around his brother, giving him a grateful hug.

"Thank ya, Jackie. Youse don't know how much that means ta me!" Crutchie said softly.

"Hey, don't mention it, Crutch!" Jack said, hugging him back. After a few moments, they separated and Jack stood up.

"Well, I's oughta be headin' ta bed," Jack said, stretching and heading towards the staircase leading back into the lodging house. When he didn't hear the sound of Crutchie following him, he turned around.

"Ain't ya gonna go ta bed?" Jack asked the younger boy who was still sitting in the corner.

"Nah, I think I'll stay up here a bit longer. I'll see youse tomorrow," Crutchie said with a smile.

"Alright. I'll see ya tomorrow," Jack said. He waved to Crutchie and started heading down the stairs.

"Hey, Jack?" Crutchie called out. Jack backed up a few steps so he could see Crutchie.

"I know I said earlier that I don't care who knows that I's in love and all but do ya think youse could keep this a secret, just between us?" Crutchie asked. "I ain't really really lookin' forward ta the teasin' from the boys."

"Of course," Jack said. "Your secret's safe with me. Goodnight, little bruddah."

"Goodnight, big bruddah," Crutchie said, watching Jack disappear down the staircase. With that, he rested his hands behind his head and stared out at New York, allowing himself to once again be sucked into a daydream about the girl he was madly in love with.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's probably not what you were expecting when you saw the prompt I was using. That's okay! Neither did I! I kind of just wrote it as I went along (as I do with all my fanfics, original stories, poems, history papers, etc...). I hope it's not too choppy! It's 2:45 AM right now but I was too excited to finish this to sleep (that and there was a spider in my bed so I didn't want to go to sleep...) so, uh...yeah. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Reviews are encouragement!**

**TheDcComicsNerd**


End file.
